Ultraman Hikari
Ultraman Hikari is a scientists from the Land of Light and a member of the Space Garrison and Ultra Brothers. History Ultraman Hikari was a respected Ultra scientist and warrior on the Land of Light, and the defender of the planet Arb, until it's destruction at the hands of Bogal. Hikari, overcome with grief, donned the Armor of Vengeance, and became known as Hunter Knight Tsurugi, hunting throughout the cosmos for any trace of Bogal. Eventually, Hikari came to Earth in 2006, where he aided Ultraman Mebius, and was eventually freed from his cursed armor by Mother of Ultra, as well as gaining a heroic variant of the armor. Afterwords, Hikari and Mebius became good friends, and defended the Earth together until the defeat of Alien Empera. Hikari returned to M78 and resumed his duties as a scientist, being responsible for inventing the Ultra Capsules. When the Space Garrison sought to improve relations with Earth, Hikari made the venture to the planet alongside Mebius. Hikari wasn't sure what to do at first, but soon became enthralled in Earth's scientific community, working with Earth scientists to make all manner of discoveries and further advance the planet's technology, which helped greatly in Earth/Land of Light relations. Hikari would still perform his duty at an Ultra when the time called for it, but for the most part remained a scientist. Forms - Arb Gear= Arb Armor Hikari was given the Armor of Revenge by the restless spirits of Aarb after the destruction of their planet by Arch Bogal. It was used by Hikari to avenge the people of Aarb against Bogar while using the title Hunter Knight Tsurugi, but his anger overtaking Hikari. He looses the armor after Mother of Ultra revived him from his fight with Bogarmons. Later the same spirits of Arb give Hikari the true'Armor of the Hero' to face Alien Babarue who had disguised as Hunter Knight Tsurugi, this armor was badly broken and damaged in the final battle against Alien Empera. :;Techniques ::;w/ Aarb Gear *'Knight Shoot': A powerful beam Hikari can emit by first thrusting his right arm in the air, which crackles with blue electricity, then bringing it to his chest and covering it with his left palm. he then emits the beam by crossing his arms in a "+" shape, but his left hand is behind the right one, instead of in front. Can destroy monsters in one blow. When wearing the Aarb Gear, it fires a rainbow-colored ray. *'Hard Protector': His chest is protected with hard armor. It's enough to protect him from enemy's attack. *'Knight Punch': An enhanced punch attack. *'Knight Chop': An enhanced karate chop attack. ::;Original *'Knight Beam Blade': From the Knight Brace on his right hand, a yellow blade can form. Can slice through monsters with ease. It is more powerful the the Mebium Blade which it shattered. **'Blade Shot': When the Knight Blade is formed, Hikari can fire a powerful energy blast from it. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Hikari is a strong Ultraman, and has little trouble jumping to great heights in this form. *'Assimilation': Hikari can merge with a human like many other ultras. Thus reviving them but as stated in episode 9, he merged with Serizawa to use him as a vessel to act freely on Earth in order to defeat Bogar. - }} Trivia * Hikari is the first all-blue Ultra to get a page on this wiki. Category:Ultras Category:Dudes Category:Scientists Category:Land of Light residents Category:Blue Ultras Category:Space Garrison members Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Good guys Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens